With development of touchscreen technologies, a touchscreen becomes increasingly sensitive. A more sensitive touchscreen indicates more significant impact of a noise signal on the touchscreen, and therefore, a higher requirement for interference immunity of the touchscreen.
In an existing touchscreen anti-interference solution, for a noise signal, a frequency hopping manner or a manner of increasing a touch decision threshold is generally used to reduce impact of an interference signal on a touchscreen. The two anti-interference manners are specifically as follows.
In the frequency hopping manner, a group of operating frequencies of the touchscreen is generally preset. When the touchscreen is operating, whether an interference signal exists on a current operating frequency is detected. If the interference signal exists, the operating frequency of the touchscreen is adjusted to another preset frequency. However, when the interference signal exists in an entire operating frequency band of the touchscreen, that is, a wideband interference signal exists, no matter which frequency is hopped to, the touchscreen operates in an interference environment, that is, the wideband interference signal cannot be suppressed.
In the manner of increasing the touch decision threshold, the touch decision threshold is generally increased, and consequently, an interference signal cannot trigger a touch action on the touchscreen. However, this anti-interference manner reduces touch sensitivity, and may dramatically reduce sensitivity of a touch function of a stylus or a glove, and even cause a phenomenon of a failure of the stylus or the touch glove.
In summary, the existing touchscreen anti-interference manners cannot effectively suppress a wideband interference signal.